<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exaltation of Man by aphrodit0s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780434">Exaltation of Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodit0s/pseuds/aphrodit0s'>aphrodit0s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Erotica, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Heavy BDSM, High Fantasy, Kink, Kink Discovery, Light BDSM, M/M, Mages, Magic, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Trauma, Volkthral, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodit0s/pseuds/aphrodit0s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young mage, Adorellan Surana, finds himself in a life-threatening situation, at the hands of human trafficking highwaymen. Will his elusive savior find redemption in himself as the two unlikely heroes agree to travel together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zevran Arainai/Male Surana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a string of short stories, that take place in an original world; inspired by the creative works of the Elder Scrolls: Skyrim and CD Projekt Red's Witcher. Some characters are based on Bioware's Dragon Age: Origins others are completely original. Enjoy the read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adorellan pulled himself through the beaten mossy path, using his staff as an impromptu walking stick. His legs were becoming a little sore after this hour-long walk; he was getting too used to the luxury of teleportation within the institution's walls. He had flirted with the idea of conjuring up stead but figured he should reserve his powers in case the need arises to use them. And that it had. From about 20 yards ahead of him he saw a pair of dark heads poking out of the tall grass field. He thought them to be wolves at first, but as he approached he could see two figures, they were flipping something around, and on closer inspection, he realized what it was. The two figures had their hands fiddling around the belongings of the corpse. Of course, they were bandits. Although he had never seen bandits sport armor like that, their helmets looked very regal. Adorellan’s soft hands gripped around the shaft of his staff, maybe if he was really quiet he could sneak past them. With one hand he pulled his staff above the ground and lay his other hand on the hilt of his sword. He was clumsy at using it but it was there for the precaution, and a back up if he drained his willpower. He’d only made it about 3 feet in front of the bandits when a third voice called out from beside him. Adorellan practically jumped, </p><p>“Well, well. What have we here? Pretty young lady like you, shouldn’t be out here all alone. Lots of beasts roam these parts.” The source of the voice was a figure just above Adorellan’s height, he had high waisted long pants and a loose rowing blouse on. He resembled a pirate, but his missed matched armor told the whole story. </p><p>“What we think, boys?” The figure asked the two others, who had made their way over. The other two were similarly fashioned, but one of them had removed his helmet to reveal dark hair and freckles. He had pressed an apple to his lips and bit a big chunk out of it. Contemplating the question, he took a look at Adorellan, checking him out. </p><p>“Yea, like my wenches fat in the rear anyway.” </p><p>“Whatcha find on that guard boy?” The lead figure half-heartedly questioned, smacking the apple out of the black-haired bandit, and catching the apple underneath. He took a bite out of it and made a sour face, and chucked it back into the black-haired man’s hand. </p><p>As the two bandits bickered, the third figure who had remained quiet had poked a bloody finger in Adorellan’s face. As Adorellan raised his hand to clean it off, the bandit snatched Adorellan’s stave right out of his hand. Caught off guard he went to reach for his side-weapon, to find it missing. </p><p>The lead bandit produced a short whistle.</p><p>“Looking for this?” The bandit twirled the shortsword around. “What’s a small delicate thing like you doing with such a big sword then?”  The lead bandit teased. Damn, how easily he was disarmed, these guys were the real thing then. </p><p>“Listen I was just passing through the area, I didn’t even see what really happened with the guard. For all I know it was self-defense.” Adorellan genuinely claimed. </p><p>“Oh my apologies, I didn’t realize we were in the presence of a true noble lady.” He lightly bowed. “A bitch should know when to mind her business anyways.” The bandit leader smiled. </p><p>Adorellan huffed “Alright, here’s the thing, I am not a lady. And I do not have the time to deal with you delinquents. So if you don’t mind I’ll take my things back and be on my way.” He held his hand out to accept the shortsword. </p><p>The leader of the bandit group threw back his head and laughed. “Oh tell me I am not the only one hearing this, yeah it’s pretty obvious you ain’t a lady lugging around a sword like this. Speaking of which I think I’m gonna keep it.” The bandit adjusted the strap around his waist and attached the sword to it. </p><p>The black-haired bandit had finished his apple and chucked it over his shoulder, in his hand was Adorellan’s stave. He was looking at it along with the silent bandit. “What’s this thing anyways?” The bandit had halfheartedly asked with hand blooding the focus. Okay now, Adorellan was truly pissed, mishandling his stave.</p><p>“Hand it over and I can show you.” Adorellan braved a fake smile, reaching out his left hand. At first, the bandit seemed to begin to hand it over, but the leader bandit stopped him. </p><p>“You’re fucking dumb.” The bandit leader gave the black-haired bandit a stern look. As the three of them were distracted Adorellan charged his focus into his palm for a weak lightning spell. And at the last moment, it seemed to click in the silent bandit's brain. His face twisted into a scowl, as Adorellan fired off his spell into the bandit’s faces. </p><p>“Witch!” The once silent bandit called out, as he used his force to punch Adorellan’s hand out of the line of fire, so that he missed his shot, the spiral of lightening missing all three of the bandits and fizzling out into the grey sky above</p><p>On the ground, Adorellan tries to get back up to his feet but finds himself restrained by the bandit. </p><p>“My, my. We struck ourselves a little oddity here. I bet she’ll go for a pretty penny at the market then. But I think we should test her out, see what’s her breaking point.” The leader bandit gave the other a nod. Market? Breaking point? Who the fuck were these guys? </p><p>“Listen if you let me go ill pay you twice the price-“ Adorellan was stopped by the bandit on top of him, he had his boot smushing Adorellan’s mouth in the dirt. In a matter of seconds, he had Adorellan gagged and his hands tied tightly above his head. He then made quick work of tying his legs together as well as Adorellan began to kick and detest. He then gently flipped Adorellan over, it was the silent one. Always fear the silent one. </p><p>“Okay, what do we do with em?” Questioned the black-haired bandit. </p><p>“We can’t fuck her here, one of you pick her up. I want to see what’s really under that dress.” The lead bandit made his way past the roadway and up the mountainside.</p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>Adorellan was thrown to the dank ground of the small shack, he glared up at his captors. His mouth was bound with a handkerchief but he attempted to speak anyway. It came out only as a muffled plead. </p><p>“Can’t hear you love,” The lead bandit had fallen into a squat in front of Adorellan, he was working at Adorellan’s bindings, as they were beginning to string him up. The quiet bandit had made his way behind Adorellan and messed around with his long hair. He pulled it back into a tight ponytail, and made a light gasped. </p><p>“She’s an elf” The bandit said with a thick but indistinguishable accent. The lead bandit looked over and a sinister smile crept through his face.</p><p>“This just keeps getting better, I should have known by those eyes” The bandit commented “You’re gonna go for double the price. What’s your lineage look like? You from the North?” The leader bandit said. “Ah doesn’t matter, we’ll sell you like any purebred.” </p><p>Adorellan was lifted to his knees, and the three of them worked quickly to remove bits of his light armor and dress. They removed his boots, worked at his armored gloves and tried to remove his dress but opted to just cut and ripping it off. As the tight cuirass stopped them from removing it overhead. Adorellan hissed through his bound mouth, those were his good robes, and they weren’t cheap to have made. One of the bandits played with his swollen chest, slapping each breast, which sent Adorellan into a fit, his face seriously flushed. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. </p><p>“Stop your mumbling already, we haven’t done anything to you. Yet.” The lead bandit had snickered and ripped the dress down and off of Adorellan’s body. His soft stomach and fair legs were fully exposed to the chilly air, which smacked against his flaccid penis. </p><p>“Well, I was expecting a different hole. Is this what you meant when you said you ain’t a lady.” The lead bandit sarcastically asked. </p><p>“Ain’t my business sticking my dick where it don’t belong, guess I’ll have to use your mouth then” The bandit then turned his attention to the black-haired bandit who was rustling behind Adorellan. “What’s that?” </p><p>After a split moment of silence the bandit responded, “Well you’ve said it yourself a holes a hole. And the elf kinda looks like a woman from behind.” He looked back down at Adorellan’s curves as he palmed his erection through his trousers.</p><p>“You are miserable bastard you know that boy?” The bandit leader said, grabbing the rope that bound Adorellan’s hands, he then flung the rope up over the rafter, and tied it down to one of the posts of the small room. “We'll break it in a little and if it gets too feisty rough it up. I don’t want to see broken skin or bones or ill cut your nuts off” The bandit leader jabbed a finger into the black-haired bandit's chest, and made his way back out the front door.</p><p>The black-haired bandit approached Adorellan "Look at this one huh?" he gave Adorellans left asscheek a winding smack, which made Adorellan scream through the handkerchief. The remaining bandit snorted and shuffled around far behind Adorellan's right shoulder. The black-haired bandit pressed his body against Adorellan's backside, reaching around to tease Adorellan's breasts. He gave them a light squeeze and massage while he grind against Adorellan's ass. He could feel the bandits bare dick press against his entrance, slick at the tip, this made Adorellan blush. He was enraged and wanted to roast these bandits heads off but with his hands tied above his head, he was absolutely powerless. He could only move his feet an inch this way or that way, preventing him from being able to kick. After a moment of the grinding, the bandit let go and gave him a shove. This resulted in Adorellan falling face-first onto the dirt floor without the use of his arms to catch himself. It was only a second before he felt pressure against the muscle of his anus. The bandit positioned Adorellan's knees together interlocking them and ultimately squeezing his dick between his thighs. The bandit smeared spit around the tiny hole trying to find entry with his thumb, but it was to no avail. </p><p>"Damn you're really tight, Sven get me some of that fairy dust shit. I think there's still some in my bag." </p><p>"Ain't wasting our stache on a fuck."</p><p>"Don't be dumb. If I can't get it in, then there's no way your gonna be able to fit. And Gage said no blood." </p><p>"But-- <em>vasquett</em>" Sven said in a foreign language, that Adorellan wasn't able to immediately place. A couple of minutes passed and Sven returned with a brown pouch about palm-size, there were specks of red dust seeping out of it. Crouching down, he picked Adorellan up by his chin. </p><p>"You better be worth it," He said sourly and blew a handful of the dust in Adorellan's face. Although Adorellan tried to hold his breath, the red and sparkling dust seemed to linger and dance in the air. Most of it went down into his nose and some fell into his mouth. Sven laughed but his laugh fell into distortion and sounded like they were in a faraway tunnel. Sven licked Adorellan across the face, starting on his cheek and ending at his forehead. He grabbed Adorellan's mouth and pushed the handkerchief out of the way, to spit into Adorellan's throat. Which made Adorellan gag but with nowhere to go the substance crawled down his throat. Now Adorellan began to cry, as heat swelled throughout his body, it started at his core and pulsed through his body through the ends of his fingertips and his toes. The room spiraled in both directions for a split second but when everything settled his body felt different. He couldn't hold his eyes fully open, and every inch of his body felt so sensitive. Like an orgasm but in every inch of his body. </p><p>"Look at that fucking face" Sven gave Adorellan's face a hard smack. "Priges, How he feel?" Sven asked the dark-haired bandit. </p><p>"Come look yourself. I already got a finger in." He giggled in twisted delight. Adorellan hadn't even realized that Priges had breached the tight muscle with a finger, which was swirling around his insides. Adorellan chocked back a moan, as Priges began to flick upward into his sensitive tissue. "I think he enjoys it too," Priges motioned to the shivering Adorellan, any inch of skin that the two bandits touched resulted in a hiccuping cry from the gagged mouth. Adorellan didn't enjoy this but his body was, what were those drugs anyway. They had to be causing this. Adorellan lost track of his thoughts as another finger entered inside, he tried to cry but no tears even fell. Priges began to lightly thrust the two fingers in and out, slowly stretching Adorellan’s hole to fit a third finger. Adorellan moaned curses into his rag as his body began to feel the built-up pressure heighten. He was drooling on himself through the cloth. His body felt like it was on fire, and his skin felt tickly and sensitive. </p><p>In this altered state Adorellan began to slip in and out of consciousness. When he came to he felt Priges inside him. He was pushing his chest down to the dirt floor, which began to restrict his breathing. He was pounding his hole, drilling deep inside with a force that made Adorellans insides throb. Adorellan muddled in a cry, he needed to break free. He had drowned out the mumbling of the two bandits and used all his strength to look around the cabin to see what he could use. There was a lit fireplace if he could somehow get his hands free then he could use the source of power to get out. Adorellan shut his eyes and began to focus, he felt the energy in the room, there wasn’t enough energy to conjure anything. Without his hands-free, he wouldn’t be able to do anything. He lost consciousness once more. </p><p>“Wakey wakey” Sven urged Adorellan awake by smacking him in the face. Adorellan was upright now, his face inches away from Sven's erection. “start sucking”. Using his thumb he moved the handkerchief from Adorellans mouth. </p><p>“Help me-“ The words came out in a dry whisper as if they were someone else’s words. Sven didn’t give Adorellan enough time before he shoves his cock down his throat. Adorellan gagged at the salty taste of the mass that was over encumbering for his mouth. He could barely breathe past the girth of Sven's cock.</p><p>Sven giggled evilly “Eyes up here”. Sven grabbed Adorellan by the throat roughly, forcing him to look upwards. </p><p>Up in the rafters, Adorellan could have sworn he saw movement, but couldn’t keep his eyes focused. The Bandits were bickering between themselves but Adorellan continued to tune them out. He focused on the dark shadow in the rafters, peering eyes, someone else was here. He pinched his eyes in a pleading face in which Sven made a reaction to, he continued to face fuck Adorellan. Until he got bored and asked Priges to switch so he could finish. Priges agreed, and they pulled Adorellan to his feet, his body felt so heavy, yet light. </p><p>“You don’t think we could both fit in there?” Priges suggested and Adorellan tried to protest, the mass of the two combined would rip Adorellans hole in half, drugs or not. Sven breached Adorellan's gapped hole, filling the emptiness once more. Sven was a little bigger than Priges and his cock had not even fully entered. </p><p class="">After a minute of adjustment, where Sven had laced his arms around Adorellan's neck and then chest, he began to thrust with frivolous force. Adorellans jaw clenched around the handkerchief, as Sven plunged the length of his cock inside of Adorellan. The full force and length of Sven’s cock made Adorellan buck, his eyebrows pinched in pain and pleasure. </p><p>Priges pulled Adorellan's gaze with his hand on his chin, he watched Adorellan's expression as Sven continued to torture his hole.</p><p>Svens thrusts eventually became erratic, his breathing heavy and hot in the crook of Adorellan’s neck. It made Adorellan shiver in disgust, a cold heat flooding down his spine. Sven pulled his cock 2/3rds out and grappled himself against Adorellan. Adorellan choked through his handkerchief as ribbons of hot cum filled his throbbing and agitated insides. Once Sven had finished releasing his load deep inside Adorellan, he thrust fully into Adorellan hitting the sensitive walls of Adorellan's insides. Which made Adorellan cry out, the feeling of being filled up by this asshole made him nauseous but the drugs made him react differently. He felt a heat rise at his core and flood through his crotch. Sven was still breathing heavily, his forehead pressed against the back of Adorellan's head as he began to compose himself. A thud is heard behind where the two stands, and then there is light footstep. Adorellan felt the spray of hot liquid across the nape of his neck and Priges eyes widened. </p><p>"OI you asshole!" Priges moved forward to confront whoever was out of sight. Adorellan felt Sven's cock painfully pop out of his hole and heard the body drop to the ground. Adorellan tried to look behind him but was stopped in shock as he caught sight of the red liquid that had sprayed his shoulder. It was definitely blood. Adorellan screamed although his bindings but only muffled noise escaped. There was a quick scuffle behind him, choking and then Priges body hit the ground in front of him. He clasped at his bleeding neck, gurgling out something of a plea. Adorellan screamed again, and then his conscious left him once more.</p><p>When Adorellan woke up he was curled up leaning against the stone wall next to the fireplace. Even with the scarce lighting, he could see a puddle of blood and the remnants of his bindings that still hang hauntingly from the rafter. The sight of it, made him want to throw up as he began to recount all that happened. Adorellan looked around, the bodies were gone.</p><p>Only a second later there was a movement from the adjoining room. The figure appeared in the door frame, he was wiping blood off of his blade, when he spotted Adorellan he froze up, but began to carefully move closer. </p><p>Adorellan still nude, curled into himself, unsure of the person's motives. The figure squats down in front of Adorellan who’s still bound at the wrist, and mouth. Adorellan tries his best to quell his nervous shiver. </p><p>“Are you alright?” A smooth but hushed voice asked behind a veil of black fabric. </p><p>Adorellan nodded, then took a look at the man in front of him. Even though the poor lighting, Adorellan could make out rich amber eyes against tan skin. A spiraling tattoo framed his face but the rest of these strangers' features were shrouded by the black mask.</p><p>“Can you stand?” </p><p>Adorellan was unsure, he just looked up at the figure. His eyelids and his body felt too heavy still. </p><p>“I’m removing the handkerchief, you have to promise me not to make too much noise” The man directed. He cut the binding with his blade and let the fabric roll down to the floor.</p><p>“Thank you, can you untie my hands?” Adorellan held out his still bound wrist. Which the stranger lightly pushed away.</p><p>“I’m sorry to inform you, but that’s not a good idea. Those drugs have a mind of their own.” </p><p>Adorellan was confused at first but then fell into a deep blush, as he realized he was still hard. </p><p>“Do you know what that stuff is? Is there something I can take, to make it go away?”</p><p>“I’m afraid you have to wait it out, that stuff is very potent even in smaller doses. So I hope it doesn’t bother you but its best for both of us if you keep the bindings on.” </p><p>A distant bump was heard, and both of the men turn to look to the front entrance.</p><p>“I assume they weren’t the only ones?”</p><p>“No, there was another man with them, he has my sword.” </p><p>The figure had removed his coat and draped it over Adorellan, “Okay wait here, ill grab you when we are in the clear.” The man had disappeared back into the shadows. Adorellan was left in partial darkness, naked and considerably afraid. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Budding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adorellan and Zevran start to travel together, will they learn to trust each other?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this chapter is a little short. I actually wanted to have this chapter up earlier, but I've fallen ill for the last couple of weeks (not covid related). Hope you enjoy it, please leave some love!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a considerable amount of time, the man did return to Adorellan. In his one hand was a ball of bunched up fabric, in his other hand was Adorellan's broad sword, he was relieved to see it still in one piece. Adorellan attempted to push himself up but the pain in his lower region stopped him in his tracks, he muffled a cry. </p><p>“You should take it easy," The man’s demeanor had seemed to shift to something warmer, he crouched once again in front of Adorellan. </p><p>Adorellan ignored the concerned "We can't stay here any longer, who knows how many more of them may show up," Adorellan said, looking around the room, still wincing in pain. </p><p>"You are right, we shouldn't stay here any longer. It seems like they may have been using this place as a base.” The man looked around with Adorellan. “Oh. Here I bought you some clothes, don’t ask who’s they are.” The man handed the clothes to Adorellan, with a light smile. He helped Adorellan put on the pants and then the shirt, the smell of the clothes was fairly unpleasant, but he was more than thankful not to have his body exposed anymore. </p><p>"Let's get a move on," The man turned around and patted his own back. </p><p>"Excuse me?" Adorellan asked confused. </p><p>"Get on my back, I'll carry you." The man answered. Adorellan hesitated, he was lighter than the other man, but what if someone came to attack them. It just seemed so impractical. The man looked back "Well what are you waiting for?" </p><p>Adorellan sighed "Alright." He rose his bound hands, draping them over the stranger's neck. They worked together and after a moment they were standing up, with Adorellan curled around the man's back. Adorellan blushed lightly, this was ridiculous, he felt like a kid. Adorellan adjusted himself, breathing in the man scent; which was soft, he smelled of mint and whiskey. </p><p>Into the quiet night, the two escaped. When they passed the bodies on the way out Adorellan grew sick. He'd seen dead bodies before but for whatever reason, a rack of guilt festered inside him, and he wasn't even the one who killed them. He directed his attention back to the present, wait a minute, who was this guy anyway, and what says he won't take advantage of Adorellan as well. </p><p>Adorellan stirred a little, his hands were still bound pretty tight, he could see the beginnings of bruises along his wrist.<br/>
"So where are we off to?" Adorellan asked finally turning his head around, just in the distance behind him, he could see the dilapidated shack and the lifeless bodies.</p><p>"Depends, where do you hail from, stranger?" The man asked as he walked, his stride was brisk but obviously weigh down. </p><p>Everything jumped back at Adorellan in a split second. Shit, he had forgotten all about his quest.  </p><p>“No. I can’t go back to them, not yet. Not like this." Adorellan's response was frantic, he looked at his clothes, he was wearing a deadman's drab. The dominie would know something was wrong. And fuck! The artifact. He was sent out of the Institution's walls to retrieve an artifact from an archaeological crew in the next town over. </p><p>"My, my alright we don't have to go back to where ever..." The man responded with nervous laughter. "Well I know an inn, but it's closer to a days walk from here. We'll have to camp out for the night" He said, his tone seemed to shift to something somber. Even Adorellan knew that the night in Volkthral's wildland should be feared, if it wasn't a hungry bear or wolf, other unworldly monsters may claim you in the night. </p><p>"Well, that's a good plan to start with. Um, but I don't have any coin on me." Adorellan said defeated. </p><p>"That's of no concern, I have enough for a room." The man perked up. Adorellan felt dejected, now this stranger was paying for a room for them. What was even happening? </p><p>They walked in silence for a while, before Adorellan opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"Oh, I realized, I never asked for your name. What do I call you?" Adorellan looked around, they had begun to walk on a dirt path which was a welcomed change from the tall grasses that they had been traveling in, so they were headed in the right direction. He wondered how far they were from the Institution. </p><p>"The name's Zevran Arainai. A pleasure to be at your service" Zevran smiled, and tilted into a light bow. </p><p>"Arainai." The name seemed to roll off Adorellan's tongue. "Hm, I've never heard that town. Are you from the East then?" </p><p>Zevran chuckled "Arainai is but a surname. One forgets you northerners take the name of your villages." Adorellan looked away with a tinge of humiliation. It was rude to assume he was from the East, just because he wasn't a Nord. </p><p>"Sorry, that was rude of me to assume, I'm also not from Volkthral," Adorellan responded after a moment</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Maybe we have something in common." Zevran looked back with a cheeky smile. "Where are you from then, mysterious stranger." </p><p>"Well, I'm not sure," Adorellan admitted</p><p>"What do you mean you're not sure?" Zevran said with an inquisitive smile.</p><p>"I was abandoned as an infant." Adorellan quietly revealed. </p><p>"oh." Zevran softly said, a heaviness settled into the air. </p><p>"I haven't introduced myself though. I'm Adorellan, nice to meet you." Adorellan lightly laughed, hoping to lighten the mood. "So if you're not from the East or Volkthrall. Where are you from?" Adorellan further questioned</p><p>"Oh far, far south of the expanse. A place called Luvarcos, it's a pretty boring city at the edge of the desert." Adorellan had only visited the Southern lands once when he was still in his preliminary years. A vault of ancient tombs from the college is sitting quietly in a huge library. The Institution has a teleportation gate that leads right to it. But he had never heard of Luvarcos, it must be really close to the border of the Scorched Expanse. </p><p>"The southern lands are so beautiful, why are you up here in Volkthrall?" Adorellan pondered. </p><p>"Business," Zevran answered flatly. Well... okay. An awkward silence fell between them. Adorellan looked around, he saw something "So-" Zevran began before he was cut off. </p><p>"Hold up, I think I see something out in that field there." Adorellan squinted his eyes as he pointed, his elven eyes were strong enough to see in the dark. In the darkness, he saw a looming structure. </p><p>"What is it? A beast?" Zevran began to draw his daggers. </p><p>"No, it's not alive. I think it's a building? Maybe a tower?" Adorellan continued to look.<br/>
"How can you see that far out? It's pitch black out" Zevran began to gaze out in the same direction. </p><p>"Elf sight" Adorellan calmly chuckled. Zevran just scrunched up his face and started walking towards the structure.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Turned out the structure was only a partial structure. Only the front-facing wall was still intact, but the two of them decided it would be enough to rest for the night. They agreed as soon as the sunlight broke they would be back on the road to the inn, where they could get a good meal and hopefully an actual night's worth of sleep. They set up a firepit, more like Zevran did all the work, while Adorellan watched, with his hands still bound. Zevran set down his coat as a makeshift bedroll and instructed Adorellan to lay on it. Adorellan decided to probe further about Luvarcos and the south, apparently, his curiosity was insatiable. </p><p>Zevran spun him a story about the founding of Luvarcos, telling him about an old man who shat upon the desert land. The man fell asleep but when he awoke, he discovered a patch of grass that began to sprout from the spot he had previously defecated. And since then Luvarcos has been an agricultural city and deemed the "city of dung".</p><p>"That is the silliest child's tale I have ever heard." Adorellan smiled at Zevran, who also had unsurprisingly had a smirk plastered on his face "What is the moral of that story anyways, 'the world is your toilet?" Adorellan laughed.</p><p>"There are no morals, it's a serious story," Zevran said with a hurt expression.</p><p>"No, you have to be pulling my leg." Adorellan waved it off, but Zevran just shrugged.</p><p>"Well, let's hear it then, how about the place you grew up?" Zevran turned the conversation back on to Adorellan. </p><p>Adorellan's smile dropped, "oh, well." Adorellan grew nervous but then sad. The institution's origin stories had been lost within time. He had always assumed that some old-world mages had established the place of study, or maybe it was constructed by giantesses. "It's quite complicated," </p><p>"What we're you raised by wolves?" Zevran jested. "No? How about pirates?" A smile crept across Zevran's lips. </p><p>"More like a cloister-" Adorellan said fiddling with his thumbs. </p><p>"A nunnery!?" Zevran stared at Adorellan, his mouth agape with disbelief. </p><p>"No, it's not a nunnery!" Adorellan answered, lightly smacking Zevrans bicep with his bound hands. </p><p>"I jest, okay sorry continue." The smile across Zevran's face did not fade. </p><p>"Well it's like-" Adorellan was cut off by rustling in the distance</p><p>Zevran was at his feet, his weapons already drawn. Adorellan followed Zevran's line of sight out to the forest, through the darkness he was able to see the furry flank of an animal. </p><p>"It's just a deer," Adorellan said, taking note of how fast Zevran was able to move. "Where did you learn to fight?" Adorellan asked; the words seemed to seep out of his mouth.</p><p>Zevran holstered his daggers, sitting down to face Adorellan, for a split second Zevran focused his gaze over Adorellan. After a moment of silence, he opened his mouth "Back in Luvarcos, I was a guard of sorts. As part of my training, I was taught how to fight." </p><p>Adorellan wanted to push for more information but feared Zevran asking more questions about himself. He still was unsure if he should trust the man. </p><p>"I'm sure you're tired, I'll keep watch so you can catch some shut-eye," Zevran said, seemingly out of nowhere. Adorellan began to realize how tired he truly was, his eyes felt heavy and his muscles hurt throughout his body. </p><p>"I guess I could use some sleep" Adorellan agreed. </p><p>Zevran stood back up, "Alright I'll be keeping an eye out, sleep tight" He made his way to the wall of the ruins. </p><p>Adorellan smiled lightly to himself and quietly relaxed. At least there would be no more questions. </p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>In the silent library, Adorellan gazed out upon the spread of open alchemic books and tinctures. He waved a hand around quietly chanting, the spell charged but quickly fizzled out as he was caught off guard. Cold hands slip out of the darkness, caressing Adorellan’s clothed outer thighs. The hands slip under the hem of his robe, dancing around his skin until they meet Adorellan's front. A body follows lightly pressing against Adorellan's backside. </p><p>“Well greetings there Minoru” Adorellan stirred shuffling back into Minoru’s crotch. </p><p>“Well hello there, Adorellan Surana” Minoru rests his head on Adorellan’s shoulder. He smiled as he peered over Adorellan’s work. “You’re such an exemplary mage young Surana. To be able to cast from your fingertips alone. So talented, you are.” </p><p>“I guess...although it has it's downsides." He corked some of the vials, placing them aside in the leather belt "takes me much longer to charge spells, for one” Adorellan said in disappointment. </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.” Minoru’s hands raised to Adorellan’s chest, “A little bird told me that you were granted a position in the library. I think we should celebrate.” Minoru lightly cupped Adorellan’s breasts, cool breath crept across Adorellans neck. The feeling made Adorellan shiver, but at the same time, Minoru's touch was a welcomed one.</p><p>“I’m thinking that’s not the worst idea you’ve had.” Adorellan slowly grinds against Minoru’s crotch. Adorellan pushed his work away “Why don’t you just take me here.” </p><p>At Adorellan’s command, Minorus lips were on Adorellans neck than his jaw, as Minoru pulled up Adorellan’s robe just past his hips. </p><p>A smile began to curled across Minoru’s lips he pushed Adorellans shoulders down against the desk. Within seconds Minoru had revealed his budding erection and pressed the tip to Adorellan's soft hole. </p><p>"Do you want it?" Minoru's tone was both demanding and endearing. He teased Adorellan's hole by rubbing his length against Adorellan's cheeks. Adorellan nodded into the hard table, feeling his own erection build in anticipation. "Say the words then, doll." </p><p>"I want you inside me," Adorellan said through hot breath, his face blushed a strong pink. </p><p>Minoru leaned close to Adorellan's ears, biting the pointed tip just hard enough to make Adorellan flinch. "Then come back to me, pet." </p><p>With those words, the surroundings dropped, and Adorellan was left in near darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zevran and Adorellan get close, really close. ;-)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adorellan's eyelids fluttered open, he looked around at the stone walls of the ruins as the light from the fire bounced off of them. Adorellan sighed, it was just a dream. To his disappointment, Minoru wasn't actually there, the idea of his touch sounded favorable at a time like this. What didn't sound favorable was Minoru's incisive teasing, the man could never get to the point, it was always 'about the build-up' as he put it. Adorellan grunted, he starred up into the night sky, it was surprisingly warm out. He found himself stuck there laying on his back staring up at the starry night sky. There was nothing else he could do, sitting up hurt, and he still didn’t have the strength to stand. He continued to stare up into the empty sky, his eyes were beginning to burn and his throat was permanently parched. Side effects of the wear off from those drugs. He had taken a lot of swigs of Zevran’s water skin. Which just made everything more difficult, because now he was at the point of his bladder bursting. But the slightest touch of his penis made it stir. Adorellan groaned deeply.</p><p>“You okay over there?” Zevran had stirred from his perch on the broken ruins, he was keeping an eye out for anything that might be a threat. He had fully unveiled his face, beautiful sand blond hair fell past his shoulders, the straight hair accentuated his strong jaw, pointed ears and pillow lips. Adorellan was surprised to find out the man was in fact an elf, there weren’t many in Volkthral. </p><p>“Yea, yeah. I'm okay." Adorellan lied. He absolutely was not fine, his erection was as hard as a staff. And he still felt the impression of Minoru's cock against his backside turning him on further. A possible side effect of the drugs he was forced to induce, every touch from his dream felt so real.</p><p>Zevran had now joined Adorellan at his side, he made it obvious that he saw Adorellan's erection. </p><p>Adorellan only frowned "Are you sure there’s no other way to get this stuff out of my body?” Adorellan had looked over to him.</p><p>“Well theoretically there is one way,” Zevran leaned over Adorellan.</p><p>“What is it? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Adorellan said, wanting to push himself up to face Zevran equally but the pain left him with his back flat on the ground. </p><p>“It involves a lot of pressure and cumming.” Zevran said with smug confidence.</p><p>“Wait do you mean more sex makes it go away faster?” Adorellan said with a flushed expression. </p><p>“Yea theoretically... I can help you if you want. I know its probably the last thing you want to do after all that.” Zevran looked away for a moment. </p><p>Adorellan contemplated the idea, can he just trust this stranger? What said he wasn’t going to just take advantage of the situation. But then again if it meant going back to normal, it seemed like it was his only option. He had made his decision. “No, it's okay. I trust you” Adorellan finally said with determination. Zevran seemed to lighten up at that notion and moved to place himself in between Adorellan's legs. Adorellan watched as slow hands worked at the lacing of the stolen pants, as soon as they were loosened Adorellan heavied a sigh of relief. Why were trousers so tight.</p><p>Zevran pulled Adorellan’s pants down, looking up at him, Adorellan was blushing and looked away as their eyes meet. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Zevran stopped, lightly resting his hands on Adorellan's tense thighs. </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine. Just try to do it quickly?” Adorellan said impatiently and had instinctively covered his crotch with his bound hands. </p><p>“I'll try. Just tell me if you want me to stop.” Zevran gave his charming smirk as he lightly pulled Adorellan's hands away, exposing his erection.</p><p>“Ah. Sorry” Adorellan rested his hands at his chest, after a moment of awkward fidgeting. </p><p>“Don’t apologize, just try to relax a little” Zevran moved his bare veiny hands over Adorellans inner thighs, Adorellan lightly gasped at the feeling of warm hands on his cold body. Zevran’s hands were decorated with golden rings and a similar tattoo, to his face, ran down the side of his hand. He sensually rubbed circles and long swirls into Adorellan’s thighs, brushing past his cock every so often as he worked to massage Adorellan's stomach and hips. </p><p>Adorellan instinctively bit his lip, as he quietly watched Zevran get to work. It was obvious that he had a lot of experience in the sensual arts. Within moments he slowly coaxed Adorellans member to stand completely on its own. His moves were calculated and teasingly slow, a firm hand where he decreed but otherwise his hands moved softly against Adorellan's bare lower body. Adorellan had covered his face with his limp hands, his cheeks had darkened a couple of shades. Zevran’s movements had sent shivers down Adorellan’s spine and he drew self-conscious, could Zevran feel how nervous he was. His body must be rattling at this point. </p><p>“Can I kiss your body?” Zevran asked, in a hushed seductive tone. </p><p>Adorellan blushed even further, he struggled to voice the words but a shaky “Yes” escaped his lips. </p><p>Zevran planted kisses on Adorellan’s abdomen just close to his cock, he lightly sucked on the delicate skin and moved his way to the base of Adorellan’s cock. Zevran trailed kisses down the sensitive skin of Adorellan's inner thigh, working his way closer and closer to his entrance. </p><p>Zevran put his lips to Adorellan’s entrance, the puckered hole was still worn from the events that took place only hours ago. Using his tongue he slowly licked broad strokes against Adorellan’s hole. Adorellan gasped through his surprise, he’d never felt any feeling like that before. Adorellan could feel Zevran smile into the soft tissue between his legs. He made agonizing slow strokes with his tongue against Adorellan’s insides. Adorellan tried to calm his breathing and body but it was nearly impossible. Zevran worked his mouth against Adorellan’s entrance, speeding up and slowing down when he felt necessary. He held Adorellan by the outer thighs, giving him a light squeeze or rub between each action. Zevrans touch felt different than what he had ever felt, extremely erotic, was the only way he could describe how it felt. It didn't hurt that Zevran was extremely attractive, his sun-kissed skin, stuck out against Adorellan's pale skin. Zevran pulled Adorellan closer so that he was now sitting up, using a more intense broad stroke against Adorellan's hole. Adorellan let a moan slip from his lips, which caused Adorellan to clasp his fists over his mouth. Adorellan looked down at Zevran who was sitting there with a dumb smile on his face.</p><p> “Where-where did you learn to do that” Adorellan asked through his embarrassment.  </p><p>Zevran chuckled “hands-on” he planted a kiss on to Adorellan’s hole “-experience.” </p><p>“It’s impressive- ohh” Adorellan’s words faded into a moan as Zevran reapplied the pressure of his tongue onto Adorellan's agitated hole. </p><p>Zevran continued to massage Adorellan’s hole, slicking it with saliva, he continued the motion until the moment he looked up and said “I’m going to use my fingers now,” Zevran stuck his middle finger into his mouth and withdrew a slicked digit pushing it lightly against Adorellan’s hole. The feeling made Adorellan squirm, but in truth, the anticipation was what excited him the most. Zevran slowly traced circles around the muscle, applying pressure to what felt like random spots, and then he began to prod his entrance, his fingers deceptively slow and steady. Zevran was eventually able to breach the tight hole, “Does this feel okay?” </p><p>Adorellan only nodded into his hands with a deep blush strewn across his face. </p><p>The pace only continued to pick up as Zevran began to lightly thrust his finger against the taut skin of Adorellans insides. Adorellan arched his back, it felt like his insides were melting. Adorellan bit his lip as Zevran inserted a second finger. Adorellan could feel himself stretch inside, as Zevran played with his hole. He pushed against Adorellan's sweet spot, his body twitching instinctively in response. As he adjusted, he found himself grinding into Zevran's fingers. Zevran was continuously hitting his sweet spot, which sent tingling lightening throughout his core. An unmovable heat had risen inside him. His body was close to the edge and he could tell. As much as he wanted release he also wanted to stay right there, with Zevran’s strong hands-on and inside him.</p><p>"Are you ready to come?" Zevran practically purred, he continued to massage the bundle of nerves in a hooking motion. </p><p>Adorellan threw his hands above his head, as he breathed out an affirmation. He could feel his heart pounding within his chest as he guided his hips into Zevran's fingers. Adorellan pushed his bound hands into Zevran's arm, clutching the muscle “I’m gonna-“ Adorellan released a string of cum across the air that settled into Zevran's shirt.</p><p>Zevran looked up to see Adorellan, shaking off his orgasm, his arms strung across his face covering his features besides his bit lip. Zevran quietly smiled at a job well done, taking in the scene of his work. He then looked down, wiping the stream of ejaculation from the front of his dark shirt. </p><p>"Sorry," Adorellan quietly said from his position on the ground, his cheeks were still beet red. </p><p>"No worries, really" Zevran responded, Zevran helped Adorellan redress and sit upright. </p><p>"Was that, it? No more infinite boner." Adorellan half chuckled. </p><p>"One way to find out I guess," Zevran lightly grabbed Adorellan's bound hands and produced a knife. Adorellan pulled back his hands, sobering immediately. </p><p>"I'm just removing them." Zevran looked back at Adorellan with his eyebrows pinched. </p><p>Adorellan breathed out "Sorry." He held out his hands, and Zevran cut them free. Feelings the release of pressure from around his wrists and rubbed them. </p><p>Zevran cleared his throat, "Well, do you feel like touching yourself?" He asked. </p><p>"No, I guess I don't," Adorellan said with a cool blush, his orgasmic high running down. </p><p>"So it should have worked." Zevran tossed the rope aside. Adorellan did in fact feel different, but he couldn’t exactly place it.</p><p>"Well, we should get some rest. I'm convinced that no one is still pursuing us, I don't think it will hurt if I get an hour of shuteye." Zevran crawled over to a spot close to the fire. </p><p> "Wait, do you want me to do anything for you," Adorellan asked, his cheeks heating up "I mean you did that for me, and I was wondering if you need anything?" Adorellan smiled but he felt extremely embarrassed. </p><p>Zevran perked up but only smiled "That's very considerate of you but I'm fine." He flashed a warm smile at Adorellan. </p><p>Adorellan leaned back admiring the flames of the fire, feeling satisfied, he finally realized how tired he truly felt at that moment. He laid back and closed his eyes once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short chapter this week. What has Adorellan gotten himself into?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon, rays of warm golden light spread across the valley of dense wild grasses. Adorellan gazed out into the landscape around the ruins, now witnessing the beauty of the land that only earlier, drew terror in the absolute darkness. Hands now unbound, he rubbed his wristed that were densely bruised. He combed his hair through with his slender fingers, repressing the urge to yawn, he didn't want to make enough noise to wake Zevran up just yet. He looked back at Zevrans calm form, it was somewhat comforting to see that this man seemed to rest easily, regardless of the lives he'd just taken earlier in the night. The thought of whether those men were Zevran's first kills crept through Adorellan's mind, for some reason he was not confident in his answer. Zevran had the demeanor of a smooth-talking con-man, but for some reason Adorellan found it hard to believe that he would use his talents for evil. But then again, maybe looks could be deceiving. Another thought crept through his mind; should he abandon Zevran now, it would make everything so much easier and safer for either of them. He would just sneak away, return to the Institution, with his mission unfinished. But something drew him to push forward and complete his quest. Was it the burning curiosity that began to fester about this stranger, who was he, really? The satisfaction of accomplishing his task? Or something more, something greater? Whatever it was he was going to continue as normal, and finish his quest. Also, he was sick of wearing a deadman's clothing, it’s stench had seemed to fester overnight. Hopefully, he could order a new pair of robes in the town.</p><p>Adorellan pushed himself off the ground and headed towards the closest bush to relieve his bladder. Did that all actually happen last night, Adorellan blushed at the memory of Zevran's hands massaging his body, it felt like a dream. A grumble had risen from Adorellan's stomach and he was instantly aware of how hungry he was.  </p><p>When he dragged himself back to their makeshift camp, Zevran was just beginning to stir, in the hot night, he had discarded his attire, exposing his hairless chest and a deep cut and irritated skin across his chest. </p><p>“You’re hurt!” Adorellan practically rushed to Zevran’s side to examine the wound.</p><p>“Well good morning to you too.” Zevran sheepishly replied his voice husky with sleep, but Adorellan was already prodding at the deep-set wound, the wound was bleeding and showed signs of pus.</p><p>“Zevran this wound is infected.” Adorellan looked up at Zevran, immediately realizing how close they were at that moment. </p><p>“It’s okay, it’s really not as bad as it looks” Zevran played it off. </p><p>“Don’t be foolish, stay right there,” Adorellan had shuffled off. When he returned he had a handful of leaves in his hand. </p><p>Zevran seemed amused “What are you gonna do with a bunch of leaves”</p><p>“Don’t be so rash, they have antibacterial properties. Can I borrow your blade?” Adorellan kneeled back down next to Zevran. </p><p>“Woah what are you gonna do?” Zevran intuitively prodded. </p><p>“I have to cauterize the wound. Do you have a belt, you’ll want something to bite down onto.” </p><p>“Okay slow down, how do you know how to treat a wound.” Zevran asked. </p><p>“I’ve studied under a healer since i was a child, I’ve seen many wounds like this” Adorellan said defensively, feeling partially offended. </p><p>Zevran went quiet for a second and seemed to study Adorellan. He then exhaled and offered his pocket knife to Adorellan, who accepted it and put it on the fire, which had all but smoldered out but Adorellan reconned the embers were still hot enough. </p><p>“How did you even get this” Adorellan squeezed the most infected part to let some of the drainage out, which Zevran hissed at. </p><p>“Fighting the owner of the clothes your wearing..” Zevran responded in his cheeky way, bearing through any pain. Adorellan felt a ping of guilt within him, this stranger got hurt for him. </p><p>“Lay back on the ground for me.” Adorellan command.</p><p>“Yes sir!” Zevran did so, Adorellan only shooked the comment off and continued to tend the wound. </p><p>Adorellan smacked his lips, “It looks pretty bad. Do you feel sick?” He curiously added.</p><p>Zevran only gave a dumb smirk, Adorellan figured if he was capable of giving such attitude he must not be feeling that bad. </p><p>“This infection looks strange. Were you able to get a look at the blade?” Adorellan interrelated further.  </p><p>“Well no, I couldn’t really get a good look at him when it was pitch black... what are you on about?” Zevran said with a confused expression.  </p><p>“Hey this is serious” Adorellan frowned. “ I think you were attacked with a mild poison. Nothing that your body can’t fight off naturally but you need rest or an antidote.”</p><p>“Poisoned?” </p><p>“Yea, were you able to take a look at the weapon?” Adorellan repeated his question. He turned around to retrieve the hot blade from the fire. </p><p>“No it was too dark, I couldn’t see.” Zevran responded, his eyes widen as he saw the blade which was now hot red. “Woah, okay wait a minute, is this really necessary?”</p><p>“If you want the wound to heal, yes. I was very serious about the belt.” Adorellan looked down with an air of concern. </p><p>Zevran sensed the urgency in Adorellan’s voice and quickly removed the belt around his waist. </p><p>“Do you trust me?” Adorellan asked as he prepared the herb by crushing it within his fist. </p><p>“I don’t know if I have a choice.” Zevran half-joked.</p><p>“You can hold my hand if you want.” Adorellan offered, as he placed the belt between Zevran’s teeth. </p><p>Adorellan cleansed the wound with the cuff of his shirt and pressed the hot blade to Zevran’s chest, it made a loud hissing sound. Zevran growl out in pain in response. Adorellan looked up to see tears form at the edges of his eyes, “I’m sorry! You’re doing great” He spat out, as he moved the blade to the rest of the wound. To this Zevran reached out to Adorellan’s leg and gripped with immense strength that almost made Adorellan cry out himself. Adorellan’s hand immediately reached down to Zevran’s which just gripped harder onto his thigh. Adorellan, threw the blade to the ground behind him and placed the crushed herbs onto the site of the cauterization, he looked up at Zevran who seemed barely there.</p><p> “Hey! Don’t fall out on me!” Adorellan raised his hands over the wound and began to chant under his breath. He felt hot heat travel through his shoulders down to his finger tips as he began to heal the site. Once he was done he sat back and exhaled, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. He looked over Zevran, he couldn’t help but notice the elf’s semi poking from his black trousers. Your kidding me Adorellan thought, how could he be turned on in a moment like this? Was it the pain of the hot iron? Adorellan looked up at Zevran’s face who was half-consciously mumbling. </p><p>“Hey now!” Adorellan, kneeled over Zevran’s face, patting it. “Stay with me” He grabbed Zevran’s sheepskin, and pulled his head up to give him water. </p><p>Zevran took it mumbling something inaudibly. </p><p>Adorellan bit his lip, unsure if he should leave him knocked out or try to shock him into consciousness. He figured the later would be safer, and grabbed Zevran by his shoulders, sending a light electrical signal through his skin.</p><p>Zevran bounced back into reality “Who the- Oh shit my chest!” He looked down at the caturized scar, that was far less red and irritated now. </p><p>“I think you should take it easy for a little while” </p><p>“Wait it’s not in pain, how did you do that?” </p><p>“It’s the herbs.” Adorellan lied. “But look,” Adorellan placed a hand on the scar which was still radiating a slight heat. “Now it won’t bother to the touch. Just make sure you keep your body full of liquids, and you’ll feel better in no time.” Adorellan looked up to Zevran’s face which was decorated in a light blush, and he immediately pulled his own hand away. </p><p>“Thank you, you really know what you’re doing.” Zevran said with a dumbfounded expression. Adorellan brushed the comment off, did he just assume that he was bluffing this whole time?</p><p> </p><p>The two of them packed up what belongings they had, and headed to the town walking side by side. Zevran asked questions about Adorellan’s medical training, and Adorellan answered what he could without divulging too much information about the institution. Finally after what felt like a long while the two drew silent, only the sound of gravel parting under their feet was heard. </p><p>"Adorellan, you're an interesting one." Zevran finally announced, he seemed to be testing the name out just then.</p><p>Adorellan only chuckled at the comment, as they continued to pushed forward on the path.</p><p>After a moment of light silence Zevran opened his mouth once more "You mentioned you were adopted, do you have a surname?" He asked.</p><p>"Well I guess, it's officially Adorellan Surana, but I don't often use my ser name." Adorellan responded, “I’ve never had to” It was true, most of his colleagues referred to him as "Adorellan" and the higher mages called him Apprentice or the likes. </p><p>"Hmm, and pardon my expression but you're full blood, right?" Zevran lightly asked, his mind seemed to be off a little bit in the distance. </p><p>"Full blood? Oh, the elf thing?" Adorellan inquiries to which Zevran merely nodded, and he thought about the notion. Truefully he didn’t know anything about his birth parents. Further he never really gave his race a thought, he always assumed that both his parents had to be mostly elven, on account of his physical features, although he was the same height as a halfling."Yeah, it's possible. I guess I truly don't know for sure." Adorellan finally deduced. </p><p>"I only ask because I've never seen someone quite like you" Zevran studied Adorellan's reaction "Don't look at me like that, it's not a bad thing." Zevran assured him. "It's just that, I have some human in my blood, not enough to lose the ears but it affects other physical features." Zevran winked at Adorellan, who burst out laughing. </p><p>"Don't tell me you have a tail or something." Adorellan covered his mouth, at his outburst. </p><p>"What? No! Is that what you think humans look like?" Zevran laughed smoothly. </p><p>"Well, I've never seen a human naked before, who knows what's under all that... hair." Adorellan crinkled his face. </p><p>"Smooth as a baby’s bottom down there. And it’s not a tail, i'll tell you that.“ Zevran remarked. </p><p>The both chuckled to themselves and continued to walk. </p><p>"Speaking of, and sorry if this is forward" a light blush set across Adorellan's face. "But you have alot of experience with sex," Adorellan more commented than questioned. </p><p>"I guess, that's not a false statement." Zevran awnsered a small smiled tickling at his lips.</p><p>"Well I was wondering some things." Adorellan’s words lingered. Maybe he was letting himself talk too much. </p><p>"Ask away, you have troubles with a lady back home?" Zevran said in amusement. </p><p>Adorellan chuckled, "No, nothing like that," Adorellan went quietly for a moment. "Do you have alot of experience with men?" </p><p>"Ah, a lad then?" Zevran said as they continued to walk. "I guess you wouldn't be wrong in your statement." "So tell me what would you like to know?"</p><p>"So when you do that thing with your mouth. Like you did last night." Adorellan trailed off at the memory his cheeks feeling hot "How did you know, what to do next?" He became self conscious. </p><p>"Hmm, usually you can tell by watching their cock. But I guess if you're not sure you can ask." Zevran said plainly </p><p>Adorellan stiffened, and blushed. Of course, why did he even ask that question. "Right, I didn't really think that through. But I guess we don't really talk too much when we're fooling around." He trailed off again, he really missed having Minoru around, even if it had only been about a day. He couldn’t wait to get back and tell him about everything that happened, he would probably get a laugh out of it, and then promise to kill everyone who put their hands on Adorellan. </p><p>"So tell me about this lucky fellow." Zevran wiggled his eyebrow.</p><p>"Huh, oh Minoru. He's nice, an elf, like me. We've known each other since were children" Adorellan put a finger to his chin. "Yeah actually people mistake us for siblings a lot." </p><p>Zevran chuckled "He must be very attractive then." He said with a smile.  </p><p>Adorellan smiled to himself, missing those brooding grey eyes "Yeah he is. Oh but it''s not all looks, he's quite intelligent too!" Feeling that he had divulged too much information he changed the subject "What about you? Do you have someone back home?"</p><p>For a split second Zevran bared a somber grin. "No, not particularly, I'm constantly traveling, so the less ties the easier." </p><p>"Oh," Adorellan felt awkward again, "So you're an adventurer?" </p><p>"Of a sorts, yes. I wear many hats if you will. Appraiser, repossessioner, poet... occasional knight in shining armor." Zevran proudly smiled.</p><p>Adorellan chuckled, even though he was pretty sure Zevran had just admitted to being a thief. He had to admit that Zevran was pretty charming with his words, and the way that he acted so poise. Not to mention that smile he constantly flashed. Wait a second, what was he saying. </p><p>The two walked for another hour or so, making light conversation. </p><p>The plains had slowly trickled into a more forested area as the path became wider and heavily traveled. The pair had grown quiet, worn from the travel, Adorellan silently took in the sight. The town was fairly small, nothing much past being a little mining town which had seen its prime only a decade past. The streets were muddy and most of the people that were moving sluggish about this early in the day were doing so independently. Adorellan could feel the lingering stares of some of the townsfolk, as if they knew he was an outsider. </p><p>Zevran brushed Adorellan’s arm, stopping at and holding his hand “You should stick close, there are some strange people in this town,” He directed in a hushed tone.</p><p>Adorellan only nodded and followed closely behind hand in hand, Zevran’s hands were warm and welcoming. </p><p>Now that he’d thought of it, Adorellan only ever traveled out west from the institution on occasion. And when he did, he only traveled with the institution’s guardsman. The band would stay in a cottage north of the town, and only ever for a short period of time. Adorellan had never had to personally interact with the townsfolk. And now he was beginning to understand why. </p><p>The two of them stumble into the lodging stead. A fat female Nord beckons halfheartedly from behind the bar, the bar itself was busy considering it was still the morning, most of the patrons were old grim looking characters, but seemed to keep to themselves. The pair pushed their way to the bar. </p><p>"What can I serve y’all?" The woman asked </p><p>"Looking for a room actually," Zevran responded. </p><p>"Only got one room open” The woman said. </p><p>“That’s fine, could you fill a bath as well.” Zevran asked </p><p>“Yeah I’ve clean water if you can show some coin.” The woman answered.  </p><p>Zevran flashed a cheeky smile and produced a gold pouch. “I reckon we’re hungry too actually. What do you got?” </p><p>“Porridge, sausages, and got some pies left.  Mead’s the choice of drink but you come down the evening we serve whiskey and jugs.” The woman answered, she wiped down the bar, pulling the two tankards out. “What will it be?” </p><p>“Plate of sausage, a pie and a loaf if you will.” Zevran asked charmingly. </p><p>The woman poured mead into both tankards and called out to one of the serving girls. Zevran and Adorellan take their place at a table in the corner. Neither speaking any words between the two of them. After a moment, a young dark skinned woman brought their food to the table. </p><p>“Thank you there, ma’am.” Zevran started to the girl, he beckoned her closer. She seemed to hesitate but she leaned in and he whispered something to her. She giggled, and in that moment Adorellan felt like he was intruding, so he sunk back into his seat. The flirting continued until the Nordic woman scolded the girl from behind the bar. Zevran only smiled and winked at the girl, and she moved back to the bar. “Ah I’m starved!” Zevran pinched off a hunk of bread, and began to dig in to the rest of the meal. </p><p>Adorellan reached out for a sausage, pushing past his tankard. They were cold, but he was too hungry to care.</p><p>The two of them quietly ate, Adorellan avoided the tankard of mead, and took his fill of bread and suasuages. </p><p>“Travelers call this town, city of wanderers. Lots of people come through no one ever stays. Rumor is that most of the residences are family and inbred.” Zevran took a swig of his tankard, and shriveled his nose. “The inbred part may be an exaggeration.” Zevran gave a smirk, and then looked to Adorellan. “You didn’t touch you’re mead? Or the pie. Are you feeling okay?” </p><p>“I’m not into sweet things. And I don’t drink.” Adorellan smiled nervously, </p><p>“Oh so you weren’t kidding about the nunnery?” Zevran asked in a jesting manner. “Okay I’ll stop, you don’t have to look so offended.” He reached out for the small pie, which was more of a tart in Adorellan’s opinion. It looked like it had apple in it. </p><p>After a moment of silence between the two Zevran chimed in again, “So Adorellan it’s been eating at my mind this entire time. What brings you out here then?”</p><p> Adorellan stiffened up, what should he should say. “Oh right...” He stirred in his seat, “Well I’m a courier, kind of.” </p><p>“Hmm never met a courier this far up north, are you a private courier then? Who do you work for?” Zevran asked. </p><p>“Yea a private courier... I guess who ever has the right coin. That’s why I’m here, special assignment. Sworn to oath, I assure you.” Adorellan faked his confidence. </p><p>Zevran leaned in closer, “So what is it? You move drugs? That red dust stuff, or is it something else?” He pushed further.</p><p>Adorellan blinked, “What? No! Listen I’m ready to retire,” He folded his arms. What was this some kind of interrogation?</p><p>“Ah,” Zevran settled back into his chair, “You’re right I’m exhausted let's head up to the room.” Zevran seemed to back off, and called the young woman over to tell her they were done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long time no word huh. I hope you can get some enjoyment out of this short chapter, too be frank I'm on the fence between some important plot details, but once that's resolved you will see a little more frequent posts. (If my school work permits it) Anyway stay tuned and I love you all</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello dear reader! Thank you for taking the time to read my work, please let me know that you enjoyed the work and want to see more by leaving a Kudos on this entry! Au Revoir~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>